pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Panic/Sandbox/oldsht
My boss actually gave me some work. It's jokingly easy to do so I think it's a test to see whether I do anything. It'll take me 5 mins then I'll come sandboxing. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:34, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :Cracked Armor hurts :< Needs more Song of Purification IMO. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:46, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::So you are giving up on Scythagons, and this is becoming a 4-man paragon team? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:46, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::Who, me? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:47, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Needs more of this! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:52, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :I like P/D. If I'm not using Mysticism, then I might as well get the bonus from spamming shouts. Also, with GFTEs and FTW, etc I should be hitting criticals often enough without a +2 to Scythe mastery. Was pondering if spears would be better though to prevent balling and still letting everyone rain down on one target and make the "spike" target less predictable (ie four people turning and hurling a spear is less detectable than 4 people running at someone with a scythe). - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:57, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::(More Rending Touch) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:58, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::But but but... Scythagons... Yeah, there are and were yellow-way HA teams. I reckon, 4 man team, Stunning Strike, Song of Restoration, Song of Purification and.... I dunno, Cruel Spear for a guaranteed DW? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:00, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Wouldn't you guys agree that the whole team with Cracked Armor is pretty bad? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:02, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah. Probably. Dunno if the amount of party-wide heals flying about is enough to counter it until we play though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:04, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::High amounts of party-heal without CA is better than party-heal with CA. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:05, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::: - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:07, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Maybe flail on your "frontliners"? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:07, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Flail and Scythes? IMBA RITE DUR! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:08, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Fast activation attack skills don't really need an IAS. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:08, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I don't think we are even talking about scythes any more. At least I'm not. Stunning Strike don't work so good with Scythes. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:10, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Spears can use AR. Frontliners shouldn't. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:11, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::P/D/Ws??? MADNESS! SPARTA! EARTH AND WATER FFS! Also... the fasties are for spiking, not for spamming. Plus you need to build adrenaline for the shouts. Let's stick with Scythes until we test them then try and adapt for spears. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:12, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Also... the whole team is paragons. Won't make a difference if you're using spears or not. You're forced to be a frontliner. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:13, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Still more Rending Touch, IMO. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:13, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Can probably fit it on somebody. I guess we don't need two copies of Resto Finale? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:17, 25 April 2008 (EDT) prof=P/D Leadership=8+1 Scythe=12 Motivation=10+1+1RefrainRefrainof Restorationof Restorationof RestorationFinaleVictorySignet/build prof=P/D Leadership=8+1 Scythe=12 Motivation=10+1+1Refrainof Restorationof Restorationof Restorationof SynergyFinaleVictorySignet/build prof=P/D Leadership=8+1 Scythe=12 Motivation=10+1+1RefrainTouchof Restorationof Restorationof RestorationAttackSweepSignet/build prof=P/D Leadership=8+1 Scythe=12 Command=10+1+1Refrainfor the Eyesof Envyof GuidanceAssaultAttackbackSignet/build ????? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:23, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :I like it, but Pious is 'spensive and unecessary with Find Their Weakness and GFTEs. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:26, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Find Their Weakness and Pious cost exactly the same. You do realise Find Their Weakness is a single target should right? Pious is just more reliable and you get +damage. I dunno how energy will be on that last one. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:28, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::No, I didn't, sorry. On further reflection that would have made FTW very very broken. <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:31, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Lolz, yeah, that would be massively imba. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:33, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Rending Touch for Anthem of Flame on 3rd one. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:45, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :Hows the sandbox look? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! ::Sandy. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:26, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::I kind of think you need at least one speed boost to get a crippler into range so that you can snare a target for mass rape. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:33, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Scytheless Scythagons For monk, the Lameway monk is a pretty solid monk bar, especially with no off-monk condition removal, otherwise you can use Dismiss Condition instead and take Contemplation of Purity to keep yourself healthy, but you'll get raped by blindbots: prof=mo/warrior prot=10+1 div=8+1 heal=12+1+1of Fortuneof HealingBondGuardianConditionsTouchveilBash/build The elite is actually quite flexible, WoH is the easiest to use(AND YOU ARE DUMB NOT TO RUN IT!), but if you are feeling brave you can run Restore Condition and chuck Foul Feast on the necro. As for the necromancer, Defile is kind of a poor cover to use if you are taking Rigor Mortis. Either swap Rigor Mortis for Rend/Rip for more enchantment rape, or just swap Defile for Parasitic Bond as your cover. You may find you want Foul Feast on the necromancer anyway, monks don't like being draw bitches the whole match for blind and it wreaks havoc on their e-management. Your deep wound is pretty clumsy at the moment, one paragon has to cast GftE while the other uses Vicious, while it COULD work with vent, it's clumsy as hell. Put vicious on the first paragon in the optional. You COULD put Motivation on the other Paragon, but I don't know how much it is needed, especially for only one skill. That's sort of the problem you are going to spec into an attribute for just one skill, maybe chuck it in Domination and take PLeak or something, unless you just want GftE and Vicious on both. You probably do need to keep Vicious on both btw, it's not the most reliable deep wound in the world. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 12:10, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :Oh and Reversal of Fortune or Patient Spirit is personal preference on the monk bar. I run Patient in RA, but usually RoF in TA for some reason. I make strange decisions. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 12:11, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::I dislike RoF and hard prots in TA <_< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:06, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::Wouldn't Patient Spirit be better anyway? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:32, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::It's personal preference. Patient is good for pressure, you preheal with it, but even if you aren't below 50% throwing out a WoH heals for more. If you need both Patient and WoH at the same time, you screwed up pre-protting. RoF lets you do funny things like throw it on someone on full health who has Guardian up when you are high on energy, preventing the one hit that does get through. Spirit Bond is absofuckinglutely awesome when you do need it like when you come up against some dumbass running Invokespike in TA, but I find I don't use it in 80% of battles, but I don't need anything else. I could be an ass and take Patient Spirit and RoF I suppose. I never use Shield of Absorption correctly, so I don't take it anywhere. A lot of skill choice depend on play style, luckily monk bars aren't too dependent on everyone elses bar, if you are better with RoF, take RoF, if you are better with Patient, take Patient. I haven't decided which I like better, but with WoH I find I don't need Patient so much. If I take ANY other elite Patient becomes glued to the bar. Some people like to take things like Signet of Rejuvination, but that's kind of a crutch and it can end up costing you if you get caught in that 1 second cast when something important happens. Maybe it's worthwhile if you are running BLight or something. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:43, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::SoR can be good for mopping up small amounts of damage for no energy - and during the cast time you can always cancel it if something is desperately in need. [[User:Klumpeet|¬'Klump']]eet 13:46, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I find myself on close to full energy, except at times when I can't afford a 1 second cast. Usually at those times it's better to dip into a deeper set and try to catch back up. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:55, 28 April 2008 (EDT) You really Need to move this page. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:17, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :User:PIANC/lolimadirtyeuro -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:18, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh and my advice would be to not spec into wind prayers and mysticism when you have no skills that benefit from them. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:20, 28 May 2008 (EDT) I'd imagine that's for the standard eurobar: -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:22, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Yes. I was wondering if I should go standard or rework it slightly to take advantage of the mesmer somehow. I just left the cookie cutter stats as they were. No point in proper atts with 4 optionals on the bars. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:25, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Dunno how you can take advantage of the mesmer more than that tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:26, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::Neither do I. Which is why I asked you. To make sure I wasn't being stupid in addition to a dirty euro. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:29, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Suppose you should check these skills don't have an unsuspected aftercast delay while you're at it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:30, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::On a completely unrelated note, how come everyone loves deep wounds, but no one loves hexes that reduce healing effectiveness like Malign Intervention? Wouldn't those go well in pressure builds? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:31, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Because people remove hexes. Also because a top guild hasn't run it yet, and nobody dares run stuff that isn't run by top guilds. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:34, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::RC... Way easier to remove a deep wound. I'll never get a GvG build ran using it but wonder if I can fit it into some lame TA pressure build. Dirty Euroway perhaps. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:38, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Two different conjures against strong people, imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:54, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Also, Leech Sig on Memo? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:55, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Naja? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:00, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::Omg, sock!? D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:02, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::The second conjure should be frost, but I was too lazy to change it because I was either going to change the bars around anyway or Tab was going to tell me that I'm bad and I was going to give up on it. Either way there was no point in changing it at the time. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:03, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::It's pretty good, we ran it yesterday. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:04, 28 May 2008 (EDT) fixt 4 u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:06, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Lolurmonkhasrezzsignet ^ - 07:43, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :^ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:46, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:16, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::Meh. Copypasta failure tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:28, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ursobadpanic But I appreciate what you are trying to do and was trying to think of how to do it myself. I ended up stuck. Anything I could think of would either update in real time unless we subst'd all the WELL tags, or would keep one static time for all tags. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:09, 5 January 2009 (EST) :^ - 10:15, 5 January 2009 (EST) ned moar EoE D: Ricky vantof 08:47, 16 February 2009 (EST) :It doesn't really trigger. Sliver normally spikes them down one at a time. - 08:51, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::Then take crystal wave or something over assassin support D: Ricky vantof 08:53, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::It's just for the last two or three when Sliver can't keep up with Inner Fire. I could crystal wave for 100-ish damage every 10 or I could EVAS every 15 for like 250-ish. - 08:56, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::Yes, but take EoE into account Ricky vantof 08:56, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::They're all ranged so they don't ball up enough for adjacent-ranged AoE to prep them all for EoE. - 09:05, 16 February 2009 (EST)